Life After
by ilovetivo
Summary: Its my first Harry Potter fanfic. Fremione. Hope you like it. I have no idea where this is going. Will finis it. Update atleast once every two weeks. M because I do not know where it is going. Idk if its gonna be an M - just in case it turns out tht way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Ron would be dead! Well not dead but not with Hermione. I do not hate him but just cannot get over the fact that Rowling put him with Hermione.

Had a totally different idea in my head but that got scrapped. This just came to me while I was typing. Deleted a lot of words and restarted stuff. I do not beta – yeah.

Fred is alive for obvious reasons. This not compliant on anything. I wrote this out of the top of my head.

Title: Life after

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

"Ugh" I groaned. I was experiencing the worse migraine sized headache ever! It was like a consistent rhythm in my head but not with something as lovely as a drumstick or even a hammer, nope – that would be too much to ask for, it was more like a freight train being repeatedly slammed onto my brain! I covered my eyes to try and block out the streaming light from what I suspect is a window. I have no idea where I am. I blinked my eyes and watched as blurred images came crowding around me. Finally they started to come into focus.

A litany of hushed 'M'ione's' were heard throughout my head.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ron.

"Thank Merlin you opened your eyes!" exclaimed Ginny

"Can't believe you made me wake up before you," Harry teased.

I saw all my friends crammed into what seemed to be a hospital room. What I had thought was a light from a window turned out to be a light above my bed. I tried to answer them but my throat felt like someone poured salt down it. I motioned for water and the attending nurse, I presume, handed me a glass of water.

"Hi guys." I finally said.

I hadn't been expecting the big hug I received from the entire Weasley clan and Harry. I was obviously missed, which made me wonder just how long I was unconscious.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"37 days." Fred deadpanned. Making me wonder how bad he thought I was because he is one of those whom I remember with smiles all the time.

"Really?" I said shocked. "That's quite a while."

"We know." Added Ron, "Had us scared good, blimey M'ione, thought you wouldn't make it at one time"

"Shut up Ron!" shrieked Ginny, elbowing him for his crude comment "sometimes – who am I kidding? You are an idiot all the time!"

"We knew you'd make it." She replied smiling at me reassuringly.

"Thanks Gin." I smiled, "How have you all been?"

"We have been good." Fred chuckled, "Harry died and came back and still came out of his coma before you."

"You know I'm a perfectionist." I found myself answering with a smile, "I couldn't let myself be outdone again. I mean, come on he has a cool nick name The-Boy-Who-Lived now I am The-Girl-Who-Lived."

"That is so true Mia" he said using his own pet name for me which no one else seemed to use.

Everyone continued chatting and asking how I was. During the rest of the time I was awake many of our friends came and visited me. Luna and Neville came together and told me all that happened in the month I had be living in la-la-land, the Slytherins that had defected came and greeted me. We chatted like we were old friends and not old enemies. It made me realize that even though the journey was just beginning, it would most definitely not be easy but it would be one filled with hope.

I am one third of the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger. Muggleborn. Over-achiever. Elf Right Lobbyist. Horcux destroyer. Dark Lord defeater. I was proud that we were able to overcome such great odds. As teenagers, Harry, Ron and I were instrumental in a war that affected the entire Wizarding World. Our world, and our home, and even though Harry and I were not raised in it from birth, we knew it was home. We were also very lucky in that we all came out of it alive and without missing appendages. All our wounds would heal in time. Our emotional ones would take more time but it would heal. Time has a way of healing things even when we believe it cannot. After all the Horcuxes were destroyed and the final battle took place here – at Hogwarts it was like a great fog had been lifted. That depressingly suffocating fog that had been following all the people in the Wizarding World seem to lift. The rain poured down on us after Harry killed Voldemort and it washed the battle field. It cleansed our bodies of the blood that had matted about and began to clot on our bodies and while drenching our clothes and soothed our aching hearts and sorrows – for ones lost forever to this world but gave us hope for those that would reap the fruits of our victory. It cooled the earth and our burning hearts and as the crowd was cheering I cried. I cried because I was relieved – no more fighting and looking over our shoulders, wondering what new plot Voldemort would send our way – for new comrades made like Draco (yes Malfoy) , Zabini, Parkinson, and Nott, (kinda obvious that after Draco defected the others would because they were all a real tight bunch) but most of all I cried because of how much was sacrificed to get to this spot – for the thousands who died and would be forgotten with time, the ones who were caught in something they could not even understand and for those fallen comrades whom I knew, laughed with, cried with and loved with.

The next time I woke up I felt woozy. I felt the pain that I did not when my friends were in the room. I was able to peruse my surroundings and body much better. The room had another bed that was immaculately spread on the opposite side of me. It was very sterile and bare. I managed to move into a sit up position, after much effort. I just concentrated on moving my limbs and keeping my breathing steady. I had read somewhere that this is how the body would react after being comatose and medicated for so long. Luckily medication works better on a body that is still. Well wizarding medicines did. I was so busy that hadn't noticed the red head that had slipped into my room and was watching me.

Fred's POV

I had told my George I was going for a walk to clear my head and to tell mom I would be back for dinner. He didn't think it strange because I had been going for walks frequently since the war had finished. What my family didn't know was that I visited Hermione at these times. Just sat in the chair and watched her breathing. It was reassuring that she had life. That she could rise from the proverbial ashes like I knew she would. I figured she would be sleeping when I got there this time but apparently I was wrong. There she was, pale as ever sitting up in her cot, wiggling around. I slipped into her room anyways because I was already here and going back would be a waste of time.

I just watched her deciding to wait until she noticed me. I didn't want to frighten her into another coma. Now did I? On second thought I think I will just scare her – slightly. She might laugh a little and that would be a good change from whatever people do in a coma.

"Surprise." I said with a smirk.

She seemed surprised, because she jumped. When she looked up and saw it was me she cracked a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Fred." She said, "What are you doing here?" I really wondered how she always knew us apart. George and I were identical not fraternal but she never seemed to notice. She always knew us apart. It was creepy sometimes because my mom mixed us up all the time.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by." I said as innocently a possible.

"Of course you were." She rolled her eyes fondly, "So what brings you to this side of the woods?"

"Community service and all, bringing sunshine and rainbows to poor sad little girls"

She scoffed. "More like mayhem and disruption."

"Fun in the eyes of the beholder" I answered smirk in place. I cleared my throat "Fun and jokes aside -"

"You can do that, Fred? " she interjected.

I chuckled. "You would be surprised at all the things I can do outside of fun and jokes." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh you know I would" she replied with a wink.

I started over to her, smirk in place. I loved teasing her. She had the most memorable reactions of all time. When I put my face close to her own she had a faint blush on her cheeks. I place my lips to her ear and blew. She let out a peal of giggles that turned into laughter. Soon I found myself laughing with her. I missed that. We always had fun together. Normally mainly me and George but I really missed her.

"Eww." She began to sober up "Thanks Fred. I needed that."

"I know." I said looking into her eyes, "I was really worried Mya."

"You thought I wouldn't make it?" she teased awkwardly trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Its not that I doubted you would come around." I sighed "It was just sad knowing how much you, Ron and Harry sacrificed for this war and to lose more to it." I couldn't say anymore. I lowered my gaze and took a deep breath.

She found my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. That was so typical of her. She is in the hospital and yet she feels the need to comfort me.

"So bookworm" I started with renewed vigor "How is it being stuck in here without any books?"

"Horrid" she answered like she was really depraved because there weren't any books. This girl was so hilarious.

"Thought so." I smirked and gave her the two books I had brought from home to appease her boredom.

"Oh my gosh" she hugged me tightly, "You have saved the rest of the week for me!"

"Yeah" I answered sheepishly. She appreciated the weirdest gestures. If some bloke had given her a book she would have simply accepted it demurely and smiled but books she went crazy over. "Anytime."

"Seriously" she gazed sincerely at me, "Thanks. Voldemort didn't kill me but I was afraid boredom might have finished what he had started." And chuckled.

I tensed at her words. Not ready to joke about her condition.

"Lighten up Freddy" she smiled while gently shoving my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." I replied loosening up again.

We just continued talking until the nurse cam in with her food.

"I hat hospital food." She commented.

"It can't be that bad." I replied.

"Wanna bet?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. In which she stuck out a spoon of something that looked like chicken pieces out for me to taste. I eyed her warily and her gaze rose to my eyes challengingly. I saw the smile of triumph creeping from her mouth to her eyes. I couldn't let her win so easily so I took the offered food into my mouth.

It was horrible. I grimaced.

"Scrumptious" I managed to ground out while forcing it down.

"Liar." She said triumphantly.

I raised my hand in surrender and swallowed the spoonful in one more bite.

"Ok so it tasted like uncooked squirrel ." I said.

"Really?" she looked disbelievingly at me, "That's the analogy you came up with?"

"What?" I answered.

"Nothing." She replied shaking her head.

"Tell you what I will sneak you some food from mom tomorrow." I inserted.

"Thanks" she smiled, "That would be much appreciated."

"I gotta get going." I told her.

She looked up disappointed. I could tell she didn't really want to be alone at the hospital but I mean who liked it?

"I'll see you tomorrow." I added and her face lit up.

"Yup." She smiled. "Thanks Freddy." That was her nick name for me. Funnily when she made that name for me she made us look at this thing called a television and watched a film. I believe it is called about a killer named Freddy. I think she thought it was funny that my name was Fred.

As I was walking out the door looked back at her and she had already been reading one of the books I carried for her. I smiled to myself and made my way home. I was really hungry after tasting that nasty 'chicken' thing she made me taste. I would need thirds to get that taste out my memory.

Still Fred's POV Back at home

"Hey Gred!" I heard George shout from the roof.

"Yeah Forge?" I answered back.

"Mom wants to know where you went." he answered flying down on his broom.

"Yeah." I answered.

He was walking in step with me and looking at my face strangely.

"You seem happier than you've been in a while." George noted.

"Really?" I answered feigning ignorance, "I guess the walk really paid off."

"Keeping stuff from me now?" He asked jokingly, "Freddy." After he said that he sped ahead of me into the house laughing, like a maniac. Leaving me there to marvel just how he knew I was with Mya. Twin telepathy must really exist.

I changed this story a lot. Was to be a oneshot one time then it isn't one anymore. Its just taking on a life of its own. Hope you love it! Read and enjoy. Review good things – hopefully. Corrections and hopes of you want next chapter are appreciated and craved! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second Chapter - Lets hope it doesnt suck :) - Thanks for reading!

As promised Fred was on his way to see Hermione the following day. He was a nervous wreck, and his brother found it funny.

Fred's POV

"Shouldn't your twin sympathize with your blithe?" Fred thought.

I hurried my pace to the apparition point. As I was taken through that annoying feeling I noticed I felt worse than usual.

"Probably shouldn't a skip breakfast to come here, huh?"

"Mr. Weasley, she is awake you may see her." said Medi-witch Schesurn(OC/random name).

"Thanks,"I smiled at her,

With that I walked quickly to Hermione's room and slipped in. She of course was her usual beautiful self and for a few brief seconds I admired her beauty openly, but discretely of course.

She looked up at me with those unaware eyes and I was in heaven. She had no idea how I felt about her but her expression was so pure and happy to see me I felt the faint glimmer of hope rise in my chest again. This was going to be a long visit.

"Hey," she said looking directly into my face.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

She did a little giggle and I felt that familiar nagging in my chest. Just great I am turning into a girl. Sigh.

"As promised I brought you some real food" I said stressing the 'real' "mom made extras when I told her I was going to visit you." Usual smirk in place.

Hermione's POV

I was ecstatic to see Fred! My first visitor and it was someone I actually liked spending time with. Fred was someone I had always found very appealing. He was one of my closest friends and I loved having him around. Sometimes I would think it was more than that but I would always put that aside. He wouldn't like me anyways, so better to save myself the grief and keep the awesome friendship we had. It was getting harder and harder. Last night was spent majorly thinking about if he would really show up this morning, and now that he did my heart is palpitating freakishly fast.

"Oh my gosh! " I exclaimed, "Food!"  
>"You starting to sound like me at dinner time, I have been rubbing off on you." He smirked.<p>

"What can I say?" I replied as sassily as I could "we seem to rub the right way." And then I did the unthinkable and winked at him, in as much of a pseudo seductive way as possible.

His face seemed to freeze. As soon as the look was there it vanished. He started to chuckle and wiggled his eyebrows and shoulders at me. I managed to weakly chuckle with him. I cannot believe I had done that. To Fred of all the people. I thought I was going to not like him - what happened to that? My subconscious and I are going to have a serious talk when he is gone.

He plopped on my bed and started throwing the hospital 'food' as if that nastiness could be food. Ewww! - Anyways. He then took out the amazing home cooked food of Molly's! I smelt the amazing aroma spread through the room and it looked so mouth-watering.

"So, its sausage, eggs, toast, brown stew chicken, green bananas, yam, ackee, salt-fish, fritters and some hominy corn porridge." He said as he placed each item on the tray. "I know you love the porridge so I made sure she made it."

I just nodded my head enthusiastically while watching the food.

I heard his chuckle and my head snapped up to his eyes. They were filled with merriment. Briefly I was enraptured by the sparkling blue color. I hadn't seen his eyes that bright since prior to the war. I missed that gleam of happiness, even if it was at my own expense. I managed to put on a pout.

"Don't laugh," I shook my head, "the food here is horrid."

"I know, I know," he said raising his hands in surrender, "That's why I came to rescue you my dear damsel!"

He got to one knee and raised one hand like he had a sword and continued a mock fight with an imaginary dragon. He made sounds for everything. It was very entertaining and I felt another smile come up to my face.

I began eating and he stopped and turned to me.

"I'm hungry." as he walked over and reseated himself at my side and took up a fork and we began to eat in amicable silence.

"So what did you do while I was .." searching for the right word to put my previous condition lightly, I didn't want to upset him as I did the evening before "you know." Gesturing to the area of the bed.

He looked at me puzzled for like 3 seconds then he replied.

"Oh, nothing really. Visit you, trouble George, eat, sleep, bathe, repeat."  
>his smirk in place.<p>

I laughed.

"Obviously you ate, slept and - actually you bathed?" I said mischievously, "that's a nice change."

"Please you know I bathe everyday, twice a day." he said laughing alongside me "Why do you think I am half naked when I come out of the bathroom when you come over?"

"To impress me of course!" I said jovially.

"Well aside from that its to have good hygiene." he answered back just as jovially.

"Such big words Fred" I said between placing food in my mouth and laughing, "It seems the rubbing is both ways."

The laughter stopped and it seemed we both went over the conversation in our minds and I began to blush, so I turned away my face. Just then the door opened.

Harry's POV

I missed Hermione dearly. She is the closest thing I have to a family. She understood both my wizarding and my muggle side and I was so happy see her eyes open. When I finally reached the hospital with Ginny and Ron we all broke out into a jog/run to her room because you could not run in a hospital. We weren't expecting to find that someone had already beat us to being Mione's first visitors

When we entered the room Fred was looking at us with a neutral facial expression and Hermione was looking away with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Fred was sitting on her bed, awfully close to her. As soon as my eyes looked at the space he scooted away a little and she finally turned to see us standing there.

"You guys!" she exclaimed happily, "Oh, I've missed you!"

We ran around to the other side and each hugged her. Ginny placed the flowers we had brought on her nightstand.

"We've missed you so much Mione" I said.

"Oh Mione" Ginny said, with tears in her eyes, "I missed my sister." They hugged again for a long time.

"So Mione" Ron said, "How are you feeling?" with a slight blush.

"Oh Ron" she replied, "I'm feeling well, especially now that you guys are here!"

We all sat around and discussed how we had been since she was in a coma. Something changed while Ginny filled in Hermione on all the gossip, Ron would compliment Hermione indirectly and I would keep the conversations going, which was all normal the familiarity between Fred and Mione was much more, plus she didn't pick up on Ron's compliment either. It was like third year, before she and Ron had their "thing" and Ginny was her only girl friend, of course plus the Fred. Fred was always good friends of ours but now it felt as if we were the third wheel to them and not him to us. I doubt anyone else noticed the difference as the conversations went on with smiles and hugs and lots of laughter.

Nurse Scherseun came in and told us Mione had to get some rest.

"Bye Harry" she said and hugged me tightly, "The war is over, be happy, I love you." she whispered to me.

"By Mione" I said for the others to hear "I love you too sis" I whispered.

"Bye Gin" she said and hugged Ginny, "We obviously have things to discuss." I heard her whisper to Ginny and her eyes roved to mine and she winked. Ginny blushed.

"We do," Ginny said smiling and moving to my side to hold my hand.

"Bye Ron." she said and hugged him. I noticed there was no tension on her side. He was the only one feeling the awkward 'I like you so hugging you makes me uncomfortable but happy' vibe. This was new.

"Fred let's go back together." Ron said.

"Obviously Ron" Fred said smirking, "Don't I get a hug too?"

Hermione did the most uncharacteristic thing by slightly blushing an sticking out her tongue at him, but still opening her arms to him. He hugged her, very closely. I noticed a vibe but it was slightly different from the awkward but more comfortable ans soothing. She must have whispered something too because I saw him nod his head at her and wave goodbye.

"Farewell my princess" he said with a mock bow.

What surprised me wasn't Fred's actions but Mione's reaction. She giggled batted her eyelashes and fake swooned.

I figured I was the only one to notice. I saw no signs of Ron getting jealous and Ginny hadn't said a word. Ron seemed pleased with himself. That was until -

"Harry" Ginny whispered, "I think something is going on with Fred and Mione"

"Me too" I responded shocked because I had never seen my girlfriend so collected about her bestfriends crushes before. She always teases Ron and Hermione.

"Ron has to run for the money."

I shook my head in affirmative as we apparated back to the Burrow.

Regular POV

"Fred let's go back together" Ron stated.

"Obviously Ron" Fred replied with a smirk, "Don't I get a hug too?"

Hermione blushed and held out her arms to him. Fred hugged her tightly and closely.

"Come back soon." Hermione said, "I'll miss you."

Fred smiled and nodded his affirmative.

"Farewell my princess" Fred announced.

Hermione giggled and fake swooned. She relaxed in her little cot and stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

Outside the room four teenagers could be seen walking to the apparition spot. One red headed male smiling unawares, a couple whispering to each-other with furrowed brows and another slightly taller obviously older red headed male grinning from ear to ear.

This is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope u enjoy it. Love it! Read it - sorry for any typos u may see.


End file.
